


Dust my honey

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the prompt honey dust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust my honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.

John Watson climber the stairs and entered the flat, setting all the bags he was carrying on the kitchen table. Sherlock never moved from his prone position on the sitting room couch as he quickly put the contents of all but one of them away, and then headed toward his room with the remaining one.  John placed the contents of the bag in the back of a drawer of his dresser and went back downstairs.

“What did you buy at the adult toy store?” Sherlock asked.

John froze and stared at Sherlock, trying not to blush. He didn’t ask how Sherlock knew.

“You just never mind,” John told him, putting the kettle on, “if and when I want you to know what I bought, I’ll show you?”

Sherlock huffed, but let the subject drop.

 

Several days later, John was relaxing on the couch with a book when Sherlock came in carrying the box from John’s dresser.

“I have always wondered what honey dust tasted like.” he told John.

John threw his book down and jumped to his feet.

“Haven’t we talked about you going through my stuff?” he demanded, his face flushing with anger. “Now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

He yanked the box out of Sherlock’s hands and headed for the stairs to his room. Sherlock grabbed his arm, stopping his movement.

“I’m sorry, John.” he said, “I just wanted to know what you bought.”

He looked so apologetic that John couldn’t stay angry.

“You should have waited until I wanted to show you,” John told him, “I had planned on it.”

“I know. “ Sherlock said, bowing his head, “You know you could still show me.”

He looked at John through his long lashed, a small smile curving the corners of his lips. John felt his heart lurch. He stepped closer to Sherlock, pressing his body against his.

“You were very naughty, going through my stuff without permission.” he whispered against Sherlock’s lips. “You need to be punished.”

Sherlock gasped and his cheeks turned pink. John gave him a soft kiss, then grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom.

“Strip.” John ordered.

Sherlock quickly shed his clothes. John walked around him, feasting his eyes on Sherlock’s gorgeous, pale body. He grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and hungrily kissed him, forcing his tongue passed his lips to claim his mouth. Sherlock moaned and rubbed against John. John broke the kiss and slapped Sherlock’s bare ass, making him yelp.

“I want you to stand over there,” he said, pointing at the wall, “your back and hands on the wall. If you move so much as move a toe this ends. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, John.” Sherlock said as he scrambled to obey.

He pressed himself against the wall and watched John with lust filled eyes. John peeled off his clothes and knelt on the bed, facing Sherlock. He opened the box of honey dust and lifted the soft powder brush out. He coated the brush and slowly trailed it along his color bone, shivering as it tickled his skin.  He slowly trailed a hand down his chest, following it with the brush. He traced one of his nipples, and then pinched it, groaning. He could feel the intense heat of Sherlock’s gaze as it followed the path of the brush down his body.  Sherlock gave a little cry when John stopped at his hip bones. John set the brush aside and caressed his chest enjoying the silky feel of his skin.

“Do you want to feel how silky my skin is?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Sherlock said his voice ragged.

John went over to him.

“Don’t move.” he said.

Sherlock’s body trembled as he fought to stand still while John rubbed against him.

“Feels nice doesn’t it?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded. John grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him. Sherlock moaned as John trailed his other hand along the inside of his thigh.

“John!” he sobbed, his hips bucking when John grabbed his cock.

John gave his hard cock a couple squeezes, and then stepped back.

“Naughty boy, I told you not to move.” he said, wagging a finger under Sherlock’s nose.

He went back to the bed and stretched out with his back against the head board. He picked up the brush, dipped it in the honey dust and slowly ran it along his stomach. He trailed it down the inside of his thigh, sighing at the caress on his sensitive skin. Sherlock began to lick his lips and clench his hands into fists when John took his rock hard cock in his hand and used the brush to coat it with honey dust. John’s eyes closed and his head went back as he began to slowly move his hand along his cock, enjoying the way the honey dust made it feel. His eyes snapped back open when Sherlock gave a strangled cry.

“John, please.” he whimpered.

“Are you sorry, Sherlock?” he asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock said.

“For what?’ John asked.

“For going through your things without permission.” Sherlock told him.

“Why don’t you come over here and show me how sorry you are?” John told him.

Sherlock flew over to the bed. John pulled him down beside him and pushed his head down toward his groin. Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John’s cock and stroked him, making John hum.  John almost came off the bed when Sherlock bent his head and engulfed his cock, taking the whole thing down his throat.  John lay back and let Sherlock apologize for several minutes. When he felt himself getting close to the edge, he grabbed a fist full of Sherlock’s dark curls and pulled him off of his cock.

“As good as that feels, it’s not how I want this to end.” he said, “Get that gorgeous ass ready so I can shove my cock in it.”

Sherlock shivered at the coarseness of John’s language as he accepted the tube of lubricant John offered him and began to prepare himself.  When Sherlock has three of his fingers deep in his own ass and was moaning and he rocked his hips, fucking his own hand, John grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was straddling his lap, facing away from him. Both of them moaned as Sherlock lined his hole up with the head of John’s cock and slowly sank on to it. John leaned forward and nibbled on Sherlock’s ear.

“Take it nice and slow,” he whispered, “and don’t you dare cum until I tell you to.”

He sat back against the head board, he hands spreading Sherlock’s ass cheeks so he could watch his cock going in and out of his ass as Sherlock began to slowly move.

“Just a little faster.” John growled, “That’s perfect, just like that.”

John made an adjustment so the head of his cock hit Sherlock’s prostate every time it slide in to him. He savored the little groans Sherlock was making and the incredible way his tight, hot ass felt around his cock.

“Harder, faster!” he commanded, giving Sherlock’s ass a sharp slap, “Move that ass, make me cum.!”

Sherlock began to franticly ride John’s cock, panting with the effort as he quickly moved. John caressed his hands along Sherlock’s ass, then grabbed his hips and slammed him down, holding him still as he thrust up into him, grunting as his cum fill Sherlock’s ass.

“”John, please.” Sherlock begged.

“Not yet.” John told him, stroking his hip. “Just be still.”

John closed his eyes and rested his against the head board. He could feel Sherlock’s body quivering as he tried to calm himself.  John leaned forward, being careful not let his softing cock slide out of Sherlock.

“I want to do this for ever,” he whispered, his hot breath making Sherlock shiver, “ I want to fuck you, rest, then fuck again, never taking my cock out of your incredible ass.”

Sherlock moaned as his head flopped back on John’s shoulder. John licked his lips at the sight of his delectable neck, made for kissing and sucking and nibbling  stretched out before him. He grabbed the powder brush and caressed the pale flesh, making Sherlock squirm. John felt his cock start to stir again and grinned. He ran the tip of his tongue along Sherlock’s neck and sucked on his pulse point.

“John.” Sherlock hissed.

“Without moving off me, make me hard again so I can fuck you.” John growled.

Sherlock whimpered. John gave a groan as he felt Sherlock’s ass squeeze his cock. Sherlock slid his hand between John’s thighs and gently fondled his balls. He slowly trailed a finger over John’s perineum, then brought it back up between his balls to the base of his cock. John groaned when Sherlock slid his finger inside his ass along John’s cock and rubbed it against the head.

“John, I can feel you filling me as you get hard again.’ Sherlock panted.

“So can I,” John groaned, “it feels great, you feel great.”

Sherlock removed his finger and began to move. John kissed and sucked on his neck as he rode his cock, his pace frantic as he pushed both of them to the edge. John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and thrust up as Sherlock came down.

“Cum for me,” John panted, “I want to feel you cum.”

John was pretty sure the inhuman howl Sherlock let out as his whole body shook and jerked like he was being electrocuted as he came could be heard up and down Baker Street. He continued to thrust in to Sherlock until his body went limp, then held him tight, muffling his own cry as he came.  Sherlock collapsed back against John’s chest and lay there gasping for breath. John closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow down before it exploded. He grunted when Sherlock moved off him. He grunted again and opened his eyes when he felt Sherlock start to clean him off. When they were both clean, Sherlock curled against John and rested his head on John’s chest. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls, smiling to himself. He had known Sherlock’s insatiable curiosity would lead to great sex when he hadn’t told him what he had bought but this had been beyond his wild expectations. He lay there caressing his nosy lover while he made a mental list of all the things he could buy and not tell him about.  

 

 


End file.
